If It Hadn't Stopped at the Urchins
by Detouredbe
Summary: Ever wish they'd made Art's behaviour at the Toxicity Challenge a running gag? So did I, and ergo, this!


**I was actually surprised they didn't do something to the likes of this in "Monsters University" - when I first watched the film and it got to the Toxicity Challenge, I thought Art's contrary desire to touch the glow-in-the-dark urchins even after Claire and Brock's warnings against the idea instantly proclaimed itself as a running gag. Well, perhaps the writers did consider the idea, but for reasons hither and tither were unable to make something of it in the end. On the bright side, this leaves room for me to exercise my own writing, here!**

**Copyright belongs to Disney and Pixar.**

"In a real scare, you do not want to get caught by a kid's parent," Brock is heard to comment. "And in this event, you do _not _want to get caught by the librarian!"

While the librarian is heard shushing him for disturbing her reading, Art cannot resist remarking, "Yeah, I wanna get caught by her!"

"No you _don't_, Art," Mike whisper-groans, "if they say you don't, you _don't_! Now quiet!"

Terri wonders out loud what is so scary about the librarian, but doesn't have to wonder long, courtesy of a rather hapless student who accidentally causes the floor to creak as he walks…

"There, you see?" Mike whispers pointedly after the librarian's pity-inspiring punishment is delivered to the student.

"Yeah…" Art agrees, a stunned look on his face. Within seconds, however, it has transformed into an excited smile. "Now I _really_ wanna get caught by her!"

"SHH! And no. You. Don't!" Mike snaps.

In spite of Art's confident announcements to the contrary, followed soon after by a rash, impulsive attempt on Sulley's behalf to speed up the process of retrieving their team's flag (resulting in the entire team having to go all out in their effort to prevent Art's wish from being granted, said monster included), Oozma Kappa makes it out of the second event of the Scare Games in tact, and (thanks to Squishy), accompanied by their coveted flag.

The crowd is notified that OK has made it through the event, and will be proceeding on to the next one when it arrives. As the team rejoices, Squishy suddenly inquires, "Hey, where did Art go?"

Just when it seems like Terri will have to issue yet another statement about "misdirection", Mike's mind presents him with an admittedly exasperating notion as to their missing teammate's current location. "Oh great," he mutters, slapping his forehead…

"WHEEEEE!" Art is soon heard shouting, as he ascends with smooth acceleration through the open skylight of the library, then sails in an arc over to the pool outside. Kersplash! "Thank you, Miss Librarian!", he calls out, earnestly hoping the message of sincere gratitude was able to reach her.

Most likely this will seem very obvious, but this scene has quite visibly rendered the faces of the rest of OK's population into a mass of blinking blanks. Mike's hand soon expresses an urgent need to assault his own face again, and Terri, upon remembering his possession of a voice, comments, "Well, at least he waited till the event was over."*

/

How elating the brothers of Oozma Kappa find it to come in second at the third event of the Scare Games! Now guaranteed to make it at least as far as the fourth event, they simply couldn't be happier! Expecting to be able to cherish the victory for a good time longer, they are understandably put out by the sudden disappearance of one purple arch on their team…

"Oh no, he _didn't_!" Mike groans, rolling his eye.

Prancing with happy innocence back to the maze, Art openly declares, "I gotta know! Why do we have to beware the teens?"

Naomi Jackson, of Python Nu Kappa, is as frustrated by her sorority's failure as the rest of them are; naturally the gate which suddenly sprouts out, portraying the image of a teenage boy who states with conviction, "You're lame!", only serves to impound the emotion. Just as Art jumps up and delivers his scariest face to the picture, Naomi retaliates to that recorded remark by spitting fire right at it. If you can't guess how that turns out… well, let's just say that was _one _way for Art's question to be answered…*

The other members of OK stop a few feet away from Art, wincing at his very vocal disapproval of his "_hot_" new hairstyle. "Art! Drop and roll!" they all shout. Immediately, he sprawls out flat on the ground, manouvering his body in a strict imitation of a rolling pin. A bit blackened above the brows but otherwise as "OK" as a member of their frat should be, he gets up, sighing with relief.

As an ever-socially proper PNK, Naomi calls out an embarrassed, "Sorry!", while the rest of her sisterhood facially express their collective regret.*

Sulley leans down to softly confide in Mike, with regards to their mischief-bound team member, "You know, sooner or later someone's gotta notice him." His voice bears a potent blend of concern over such an eventuality, and bemusement at its postponement thus far.

/

Victory rings its sweet peals yet again, as Oozma Kappa secures their progression to the final event. After escaping undiscovered by the referee in the Hide and Sneak event, they are certain nothing can stifle the joyous momentum now… then again…

"_ART_!" Not just Mike, but now the whole team groans. Hearing his name called, the arch-shaped monster comes back out again, asking, "Hey guys, whatsup?"

"What the heck were you doing, going back in?" Mike demands, seeing no benefit in concealing his worry over how this may affect their score.

"Oh, that! I was just inviting the referee to come to our house when we hold our first frat party!"*

This revelation is met with a collaboration of emphatically uttering, "_Huh_?"

"Yeah, I don't care what they said; I don't think the night would be ruined if he came, at all!"*

Everyone looks at each other with dry expressions. Granted, this time it wasn't so bad, but still…

Meh, that's just Art!

**The end.**

**AN: He really is wacky enough to try these sorts of things, after all! XD Now, as for those asterisks:**

**1\. Yeah, good thing he waited! Looks like he learned at least _some_ lesson from the first event!**

**2\. Or, maybe not...**

**3\. Despite Carrie's threat of her sorority ripping OK to pieces, and their deviously luring OK to the house of Roar Omega Roar so the frat can pull that prank on them, I highly doubt the sisters of Python Nu Kappa would get any joy out of hurting a member of another team for no reason. If nothing else, how would it serve to benefit them?**

**4\. That line is, of course, given to honour the upcoming short, "Party Central"!**


End file.
